My Three Jewels
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: After a devastating war, two clans were left with dwindling numbers. Blue Eyes White Dragons have become a rarity in the world of monsters only populating in less than 100, and a Red Eyes Black Dragon Lord happens to get his hands on three. (Inspired from "Mates: Dragon's Heart" by Kieran-Prince, and "Red VS Blue" by ikki9117akaRose) Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Finding

There was a feud of clans that spanned for centuries; pitting two types against each other. The white dragons: shining scales as bright as fresh snow adorned these large bodied creatures. Their brilliant blue eyes glimmering and giving them the appearance of pure regality. Legends told of their flight patterns to be of utmost beauty and grace, it was believed that for one to witness one of the dragons in flight they would be granted a blessing. These adept creatures were known for their nobility and became praised and worshiped for their purity. And the black dragons: a midnight shade coats the large plates that veil over the slender skeleton-esque bodies of these creatures. The piercing red eyes they possess give them a domineering attitude and an intimidation factor unmatched by other dragons. According to lore, they stalk the skies within the cover of darkness, blending in with their surroundings they can only be seen in flight or lurking the grounds in the shine of the moon streaking their jet black shells. It was believed that to see one was a bad omen and certainly meant an ill fate. These dark dragons were demonized and feared for ages. The origins of the feuding clans were misconstrued as the years became decades, and so on.

For years the war waged on, for majority of the time the opposing forces met at a stale mate; occasionally there were fluctuations in which one side would take the upperhand, otherwise the normal loss on both sides. The war would end in a tragic event that no monster could have imagined, both sides lost a great percentage of their numbers; leaving few surviving and those who did were weakened. As the years passed the two diminished but not deceased clans slowly tried to regain their numbers. The black dragons found more luck in doing so compared to the white dragons; due to their nocturnal activity and nests in seclusion they had more opportunities to produce offspring. The white dragons were forced into hiding and were considered extremely rare due to their low numbers.

In recent times the black dragon clan (despite being no where near their original numbers, although still much better off than the white dragon clan) went on the search for the remaining numbers of Blue eyes white dragons. The rare dragons over time became so valuable that monsters would fight to obtain them. Two sides formed in the search. The Protectors and the Captors. The protectors wished to keep the dragons in safety for the ultimate goal of regaining their numbers, the captors on the other hand wished to keep the dragons for their value; both sides had a handful of radicals that posed risks to the dragons themselves, making the search even more difficult. Radical protectors, being so overbearing would not allow the dragons to socialize with others and were forced to breed with dragons of the opposite sex to produce growth in their numbers. Radical captors, being cruel hearted would sometimes kill the dragons to increase the value of the others. As the common belief was, the red eyes black dragons favored the role of captors.

As of the general gossip spreading through the valley, the Blue eyes numbered to an estimated total of under one hundred. The Red eyes clan had risen to barely five hundred. Within the clan they possessed twelve of the white dragons, seven of them were mid adolescents, four were fully mature, and the last was an elder. The net worth of these creatures surpassed high valued spells, traps and even monsters more than ten times as strong as them.

A Black dragon Lord by the name of Kra'zzerix laid in his large den. He had recently became a Lord and did not have much to his name. There were other lords within the clan, some with followers and castles, as well as much talk of claiming more white dragons and some side gossip of black dragons keeping them for themselves. Kra'zzerix thought to himself in the den. _If I were to get my hands on a white dragon...I wouldn't even know what I'd do._ He looked up for a moment and sighed heavily before raising to his hind legs.

"Might as well go out and go take a look, it is nearing the midnight hour."

His large leathery black wings spread wide as he padded towards the mouth of his den, flapping twice he took to the air ascending into the shroud of darkness.

The luminous moon in the sky brought a serenity unto the valley. The dragon lord scanned the floor and open layout under him finding little activity, the occasional nocturnal creature lurking about or the gentle shifting of foliage the only signs of movement. There was a calm breeze that wafted over the valley. Kra'zzerix released a gentle sigh drifting around, the lord would only be out for an hour or two; ensuring that his den does not wind up with a new owner.

The black dragon pondered his life as he glided. He was of the second generation post-war clutch, which was a fairly stable period to grow up in. In his youth he was an obstreperous whelp, always the one to play too rough and pick fights. Growing up proved to be difficult for him, he was slightly bigger than the rest of the whelps his age and by far matured faster. His independence made him a candid for becoming a great fighter, should he have chosen to go down that path. In adolescence he found himself incommunicado, only making actions he deemed necessary. His encounters with others were best described as lackluster; the others admired his collective demeanor and intolerance for anything that didn't meet his prerequisite, yet no one was able to get close enough to really know him. As mating season washed in he was listed as one of the ideal males that most females and some males had a preference for; having that knowledge in mind (along with a few unsavory encounters with assertive dragonesses) he settled in a sequestered location within the mid-regions of the mountain. He never found a suitable mate for himself: not that he had any quarrel about it, but over the years he did find that his seclusion would eventually get the best of him.

As Kra'zzerix's thoughts began to distract him, unconsciously he started flying out of the valley borders. He was only snapped back into reality by the sound of a monster setting off a spell.

"Hm, it seems I've strayed off course."

The dark Lord dipped his left wing down and banked, upon his return to the borderlines a glimmer from below caught his eye making him look down; had the moon not been as bright he would have missed it. Slowly Kra'zzerix descended towards the ground, as he lowered the glimmer became brighter. There was a particular brilliance about the white light that gently radiated in the moon's luminescence that he couldn't put a claw on, by the time his altitude dropped to 100 feet he made out the glimmer to be a dragon. His eyes widened seeing the rare creature.

"A blue eyes white dragon!"

The dragon's red eyes narrowed focusing in as he continued his slow descent to reveal there was not one, but three. A wide grin spread across his face seeing the three.

"And not just one..."


	2. The Plan

Three Blue Eyes White Dragons were walking close to each other along a mountain's base. The trio were medium sized, more so on the small side; upon closer inspection they were in adolescence.

Kra'zzerix landed in front of their path giving a toothy grin. He had struck a fortune he could only have dreamed obtaining; not one, but three of the precious dragons. Stepping closer to them he began a quick inspection.

The three dragons looked to each other then to the lord before them. They could tell that he was no ordinary Red Eyes Black Dragon from his size. The three were brothers that travelled together, despite the hunt and risk. Flinching at Kra'zzerix's step closer, they moved back. A part of them knew that it would be a possibly fatal mistake to try and flee, yet somehow they didn't feel immediate danger or extremely threatened from the dragon lord. Their blue eyes scanned over him briefly before focusing on his face.

After his short assessment Kra'zzerix gave a slight nod. The red glow of his eyes dimmed until his pupils became red slits. Giving a small chuckle at his find he introduced himself.

"I am Kra'zzerix, a Red Eyes Black Dragon Lord. You may refer to me as Lord Kra'zzerix."

The dragons eased up a degree, still looking him over. They knew that his clan took their kind and that would be their fate.

"Might I know your names?"

A look of skepticism came over the white dragons. Kra'zzerix approached them in a relatively calm and mild manner, compared to the temperament of most other dragons within the Red Eye clan; something about his "kindness" (so to say, since the three couldn't decide if they could trust him yet) was proving to be effective.

One of the three spoke up.

"I suppose...since you did tell us your name."

The black lord nodded once and focused on him.

He looked the dragon in the eyes and nervously spoke out his name.

"I-I am Azure..."

Kra'zzerix gave another single nod, turning to the dragon to his left.

"My name is Helio, L-lord Kra'zzerix."

The black dragon grinned and nodded again, turning to the last dragon.

"And I go by Cerule."

The large dragon gave one last nod before taking another step towards the trio.

"And are you three siblings?"

His eyes passed over each one of them.

Hesitantly they replied with a nod.

"Good, good. Now then-"

He extended his clawed paw to them.

"As you are aware I'm sure, there are many creatures out there looking for your species with different intents. Also you may be aware of the feud that our clans have barely survived."

Azure looked over at his brothers nervously before focusing back to the dark dragon.

"Regrettably, some of our clan still bear ill will towards your clan- I offer no harsh gestures to you, but know that you have little choice in the matter."

Cerule looked down for a moment.

"Will you come with me?"

Their eyes widened, staring at Kra'zzerix. They did not expect a proposal from the large male, rather they thought he would scoop them up and carry the three to his holding ground. Helio, Cerule, and Azure remained silent.

"Know that you will be mine, should you choose to accept, but I will protect you- all."

His eyes narrowed as he awaited their response.

"You'll really protect all three of us?"

Azure's skepticism and worry apparent from the tone of voice.

Kra'zzerix gave a firm nod and glared off to the side.

"H-how can we be so sure...?"

Kra'zzerix turned to Helio, briefly taking his eyes off of the forest.

"If you would rather take your chances out there-"

He gestured to the surrounding area.

Helio bit his lower lip in hesitation.

"Could you at least promise us that you will?"

Azure and Helio turned to Cerule with wide eyes and a gaping maw.

Slightly taken aback himself, Kra'zzerix started.

"I-"

Before he could complete his sentence, a Black Luster Guard emerged from the forest.

"Well well well, if it isn't my lucky day."

Lord Kra'zzerix growled.

"Get behind me...Now!"

The three white dragons wasted no time and hastily arranged themselves behind the dark dragon.

"Relinquish those dragons to me!"

The Black Luster Guard glared at Kra'zzerix and pointed to the trio behind him.

The Dragon Lord growled and began charging an attack. His maw cracked and began to fill with orange flames.

"If we must do this the hard way...then fine!"

The Guard prepared his sword and slashed at him.

"Chaos Blade!"

Knowing that he couldn't side step the attack without risking the injury of the three prized dragons, Kra'zzerix took the brunt of the attack.

"Rrg! I-Inferno Fire Blast!"

He unleashed a large, unavoidable, ball of fire onto the soldier. The battle ended just as quick as it started. He paused before speaking.

"I give you my word as a dragon, I promise to protect you Azure, Cerule, and Helio."

The trio stared at him in awe, that display proving his worth. They glanced at each other in a mental conversation and nodded in agreement. Azure lead his brothers in front of Kra'zzerix.

"We'll go with you."


	3. A new Life

The lord sprouted his wings and began flapping.

"Stay close, I'll guide the way."

The white dragons gently nodded, following in his footsteps and preparing for flight.

Lord Kra'zzerix hovered above the ground for a moment before ascending. Once he made it to a height that was to his liking, he watched the trio of dragons float towards him.

Their eyes focused on him, waiting for the next move. Nodding once the dark Lord took off towards his den to the west. Quickly they followed him and kept a short distance between them. Shortly afterwards the three began a psychic conversation between

_"Do you really think we could trust him?"_

_"I'm not too sure Helio...but it's better than being on the run- at least it could be..."_

_"I didn't sense anything. Did you guys?"_

Azure and Helio shook their heads.

_"Nothing..."_

_"Same."_

_"But I have an odd feeling about him."_

_"He's not like the others."_

_"Is that a good thing though?"_

_"There's no sure way to tell, we'll have to wait and see."_

_"He did protect us..."_

_"True he did, which does bring up something."_

_"What's that Azure?"_

_"Why did you want Kra'zzerix to make that promise Cerule?"_

The dragon paused briefly.

_"...to see if he was honest..."_

They all went silent and continued forward.

Kra'zzerix ascended further into the sky, beginning to reach into the faint clouds adrift the openness.

The white dragons looked to each other nervously before making their ascension.

"We're getting pretty high..."

The dragon lord smirked and gave a light heckle.

"Nervous Azure?"

The sound of the larger dragon's voice took them by surprise, causing them to waver downward for a moment.

"N-no..."

The four dragons flew high in the silhouetted by the moon. All was calm for the time being, a grin plastered upon the face of the largest dragon in the bunch.

_And now to play the waiting game._

Cerule and Helio looked to Azure, who was beginning to have trouble keeping up.

_"Azure what's wrong?"_

_"It's nothing..."_

_"Azure..."_

As they continued on Azure found more difficulty holding pace. He began to slowly fall behind and lower.

The two white dragons lowered to his level, keeping their eyes on Kra'zzerix as well.

_"Azure, are you okay? You've fallen low..."_

_"I just...need...a..."_

Before the white dragon could complete the thought, his wings stopped flapping and he lost altitude.

"Azure!"

The two quickly dove down to catch up to his falling limp body.

Cerule and Helio managed to stop Azure's falling, but could not ascend from their positions. The two looked up to see the dragon lord disappear in the distance.

"Helio, what do we do?"

"I-I don't know...we can't continue on like this."

Up above, Lord Kra'zzerix took note of the silence.

"Hmm..."

He twisted his neck to look back finding a lack of three white dragons.

He growled lowly and looped around to search for them.

The two dragons began making a descent, finding it cumbersome to keep their unconscious brother aloft.

"Cerule...we need to land."

"I know..."

The two slowly descended further.

Lord Kra'zzerix spotted the dragons from above. His eyes narrowed seeing Azure motionless between Cerule and Helio.

He dipped downwards in a swift motion, swooping under the males.

Startled by his sudden appearance the two dragons wavered again.

"L-lord Kra'zzerix?!"

"What happened to Azure?"

The two hesitated to answer, looking at their brother briefly.

"We're not sure, he just knocked out mid-flight."

"Set him on my back."

They turned to each other nervously, then to Azure. Giving a nod they lowered the dragon onto his back.

"You two will be able to continue on correct?"

They nodded.

"Yes."

"Good."

Kra'zzerix's wings flapped a few times, the only noise filling in the silence.

"Know that I am not pleased with this."

The dark dragon lord growled.

Cerule and Helio gulped and glanced at the other.

"Home's not too far, we'll discuss then."

No words were spoken after that. They continued on, approaching Red Eyes territory. The white dragons all felt a noticeable difference in the air. A sudden jolt shot through their spines; a slight groan even escaping Azure. There was an unsettling presence in the atmosphere, one that drew away most monsters. The land itself within the Red Eyes territory seemed darker than the fertile valley, a thin dusk fog spread across the bulk of the forest area and trickled outwards.

The territory itself spanned forest, mountains, and even small patches of valley. Due to the war, a vast majority of the territory was lost, but still proved to be quite expansive; unlike the Blue Eyes lost territory, which primarily spanned the valley within the bordering mountains. Because of the alternating terrains of the Black Dragon territory, the red eyed reptiles could claim regions under their name without much worry about competition although, there was the occasional jealous dragons that would battle over a plot they fancied. A minority of the clan resided within the mountains, many preferring the flat lands or forests to dwell. Kra'zzerix specifically chose to spend his time in the mountains for that reason.

The dragon lord began to descend towards a familiar mountain, Helio and Cerule following close behind.

"Here's our stop."

Lord Kra'zzerix decreased his speed and landed outside his den.

The two white dragons landed beside him, taking in their new surroundings.

Kra'zzerix gestured for them to enter flicking his head towards the entrance.

Hesitantly they padded into his den, the large male following behind.


	4. Adjusting pt 1

Helio and Cerule padded towards the center of the den looking about.

Inside, the den took a large ovular shape, save for the narrowing mouth. Soft straw and leaves laid haphazardly off to the side in a messy large nest. A large boulder blocked off a hole towards the rear, it was much too heavy for any of the blue eyes to move, and from the looks of it was probably cutting off access to something Lord Kra'zzerix didn't want to be seen. Deep slashes adorned the walls of the den; most likely from territorial battles over the area. Looking upwards to the ceiling, burns and etched stone could be seen, indications of encounters of intimacy between dragons within the clan. All in all, the den offered enough space to house multiple large dragons - given the chance multiple dragons would be enclosed in an area such as this- was established as an area of interest, and would withstand the seasons.

Kra'zzerix lowered Azure onto the nest. He leaned forward pressing his snout to the white dragons neck for a moment.

Helio and Cerule watched the large black dragon carefully. They were now in his domain and under his ruling now. A chill crept up their spines causing them to shudder.

Kra'zzerix lifted his snout from Azure and turned to the two with a glare. His body soon followed as he approached them.

"Now then..." He took a shallow inhale.

The young dragons glanced at each other nervously before looking back at the dragon lord.

"Why didn't you two say anything when Azure lost consciousness?!"

The two flinched hearing his harsh growl of a tone, whimpering lightly in response.

"I said that I would protect all of you, and I can't keep my word if you don't say anything! I would've easily been able to carry the three of you if..."

He carried on for some time, chewing them out. Cerule and Helio only nodded, and gave the "Yes Lord Kra'zzerix" "No sir" "It won't happen again" and "We're sorry" responses, asides from having some explanations.

Finally having calmed down nearing the end of his lecture, the dragon lord was now laying on his stomach, arms crossed over the other.

"In short, if you three are going to be here this behavior cannot persist. Understand?"

The two nodded. They knew where he was coming from, and although feeling that the lecture was a bit of an over exaggeration, there was truth in his words.

"Good. Now let me explain how things are going to work around here; these lands can get dangerous, meaning stay by me when leaving the den. If you wish to go out to the valley I will take you. I go hunting three times a day, early morning, noon, and nightfall, I don't take requests. If any problems rise, you tell me and I'll deal with it. The other Red Eyes within the clan may try to take off with any of you, but I'll see to it that it doesn't happen. Any questions?"

"No..."

Helio shook his head.

"Alright then. Are you hungry?"

The two nodded their heads sheepishly.

Kra'zzerix smirked.

"Wait here, I'm making a quick trip."

He raised to his feet and padded out to the mouth of the cave.

"Wait I thought you-"

He took to the air and vanished in seconds.

"He's gone..."

Cerule padded over to Azure and huddled next to him.

Helio sat down on his haunches and stared out into the darkness.

This was all so different from what they were used to. The trio were of the second generation post-war litter as well, hatched in the winter. In the Blue eyed clan two waves of hatchlings would rise during the rotation; spring and autumn seasons, as traditions held. In the scramble to regroup (before the collection) the white dragons sparse the land, few made the decision to remain in their locations. The division resulted in a handful of Blue Eyes to start mating in other seasons; not many chose the path yet there was no backlash.

By the time the collection of the white dragons began, the clan quickly adapted by splitting families and constantly traveling. Azure, Cerule, and Helio hatched early collection and were warned of what was to come. They remained by their parents for half a season before they were forced to part. The rest of season was spent travelling close to their mother until she was captured. When the next rotation came, they had already taken the nomadic lives; left with only each other to depend on, three young brothers surviving in the world.

In their time roaming locations, they often kept out of sight from all other monsters. During the day they stalked the brush or took to the canopies when available. The night gave some opportunity to travel in the open. Rarely would they take flight, and often they took refuge in any place available. Hunting did prove difficult in densely populated areas and with the constant shift in position, they encountered plenty of monsters; escaping them wasn't easy but they managed.

In the seasons that they spent travelling, not once did they have a place that they could return to and really call "home" - albeit some time for the three to warm up to calling Kra'zzerix's den "home" - nor have to not worry about hunting.

Cerule looked up at Helio and grew concerned. "Helio?"

The dragon turned to his brother. "Hm?"

Cerule gestured for him to join the two in the nest. Taking a quick glance to the darkness again, he padded over and lay at Azure's other side.

Helio nuzzled Azure, lying his head gently over his. The dragon slightly wriggled under him. His eyes widened feeling his brother's reaction. A wide grin spread across Cerule's face.

"Azure!"

Azure groaned softly, stirring around. Both dragons began licking and nudging him, estatic in his consciousness.

"Azure, you're okay!"

He blinked looking around. "Yeah...are we?"

They nodded. "This den is Lord Kra'zzerix's..."


	5. Adjusting pt 2

Azure looked down for a moment. "I see..."

His wings stretched as his eyes moved around the area. "Umm, where is he?"

Helio and Cerule looked to each other before turning back to him. "He flew out to go catch a meal."

The dragon nodded in response. "Okay. Did...much happen when I was..."

Helio's eyes motioned downwards along with his neck drooping. "There was a scolding."

Cerule nuzzled Azure and looked to the dim lighting of outside. "Yeah...although, you probably won't have to sit through one."

Azure sighed in relief. "Hopefully."

The trio went silent and awaited Lord Kra'zzerix's return. A brief moment later, the sound of large flapping wings caught the blue eyed dragons' attention; immediately following the noise, a familiar dragon backed into the den, dragging in a decent sized freshly hunted monster.

"Eat up boys." Krazzerix turned to see Azure regained consciousness. "So it seems you've awoken Azure, after you finish we need to have a talk, understood?" His eyes narrowed at the white dragon.

A chill coursed through his spine, causing him to shudder. He immediately nodded. "Yes sir."

Kra'zzerix set himself near the boulder then into a laying position. He watched the trio approach the zebra.

The three white dragons eyed another before biting into the fresh meat. It wasn't the most pleasant tasting beast, but they were in no position to complain; being they were getting free meals.

Kra'zzerix laid down on his belly observing the trio consume the meal. His eyes focused on Azure primarily; keeping close watch on him.

Azure found himself eating slowly, expecting a scolding and trying to delay the inevitable. It was early into the morning hours, and he knew all to better that Red Eyed Dragons were nocturnal, which meant the dragon Lord could most likely go on for some time. He gave a mental sigh, which his brothers heard.

_"Azure?"_

_"I didn't mean for you guys to hear that..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Hopefully he won't draw it out for too long."_

_Hopefully..."_

Kra'zzerix noticed the slight hesitation in Azure's eating. "Not hungry then Azure?" A smirk spread on his face.

The young dragon tensed up, taking a larger bite than he expected. He turned to him, after harshly swallowing the chunk of meat. "I-I am sir.."

"Well go on then. Eat up." Kra'zzerix waved his paw dismissing the notion.

Azure slowly turned back to the zebra and took another bite out of it. Cerule and Helio glanced at another for a moment as they continued eating.

Twenty or so minutes had passed, the three dragons rendering the corpse to a bloodied skeleton. Azure tensed up, giving a slight sigh again.

_"We're going to stay on alert for you."_

_"Thanks guys.."_

_"We're brothers, we stick up for one another."_

_"Cerule's right, if it gets bad just let us know and we'll do what we can."_

_He's understanding somewhat, and he's calmed down I think.."_

_ "I really appreciate that Cerule, Helio, I don't know what I'd do without you both."_

"Helio. Cerule." The three white dragons jumped hearing the Red Eyed Lord interrupt their conversation.

"Y-yes, Lord Kra'zzerix?" They answered simultaneously. Azure hesitantly gulped.

He flicked his head to the nest. "Rest in the nest, your brother will join you momentarily." The duo gave shallow nods and padded over to the nest, Azure watching them go. "As for you Azure."

The young dragon snapped his attention to the larger dragon. "Y-yes sir?"

Kra'zzerix beckoned him over with the wave of his claws and patted the spot in front of him with his other paw. "Right here, please."

Azure glanced over at his brothers once more, they had settled into the nest. A quick breath relieved some of his tension before he cautiously padded to Krazzerix. The white dragon hesitantly sat down in front of the black dragon.

The larger black male turned to the two dragons within the nest, watching them nuzzle against another and laying down patiently. He turned back to Azure with a smirk. "Feeling better?"

The smirk had already put the white dragon at unease, the sudden question brought mixed emotions. "Uh.. Y-yes.." He gave two nods.

Lord Kra'zzerix chuckled lightly. "You are free to lay, Azure."

"O-oh." He gently laid on his belly.

"Hold still for a moment." The Red Eyed male pressed his snout against Azure's neck, making the younger dragon flinch. He pulled away giving a slight nod. "Now then, care to explain what happened during our flight here?"

Azure looked down for a moment, trepidatious to speak.

"Well?"

"I.." He took an inhale "Have moments from time to time during flight when I lose consciousness." He admitted, whimpering lowly.

Kra'zzerix quirked an eye ridge. "How frequently does this happen?"

Azure slowly focused his eyes on Kra'zzerix. "Not very often, it mostly occurs at higher altitudes for me..."

The black dragon gestured for Azure to lay by his side, the dragon decided to move less reluctantly than previously. The white dragon leaned into the larger male's side slightly. "Why do your brothers not know of this?"

"We tend to avoid flying too much, they may have forgotten."

"I see."

Azure's eyes found their way to his paws as he gently made circles.

"Tell me something, and I want you to be honest with me, Azure." The Blue Eyed dragon met his gaze. "I'm sure that your brothers informed you of the talk I had with them yes?"

Azure slowly nodded his head. "Th-they did."

"Do you fear me?" The question repeated itself slowly in the dragon's head. Azure wasn't sure if what to answer, he hesitated in giving a reply thinking about his choice of words carefully. "The truth Azure."

The white dragon met Kra'zzerix's gaze once more. "I.. did, Lord Kra'zzerix..."

The Red Eyed Lord gave a nod. "And now?" The dragon slowly shook his head.

* * *

**After a series of events, and problems dealing with choosing stories to work on that I won't get into, here is the 5th chapter of My Three Jewels. I was going to make this chapter much longer due to the lack of activity but I decided with keeping this interesting format of around 1K words per chapter.**

** Bonus information, the second to last line actually put me at the 1K mark.**

**As far as updates go, This will be receiving another chapter shortly, VirgoFox28's requested Terrakion x Keldeo chapter of Legendary Relations is coming along, and a few new releases are under way. Stay tuned.**


	6. Adjusting pt 3

There was a slight ease, speaking with the dark dragon lord that Azure found. He didn't seem as "bad" as he thought he would be.

"Do not let this happen again Azure. I was not pleased knowing that you didn't say anything prior."

The white dragon turned to his paws. "Yes sir..."

"You do know how you got here yes?" The Red Eyed dragon glanced at him.

Azure looked up at him. "...You.. carried me?" The larger dragon gave a nod.

"I could have easily carried the three of you if need be." Azure's focus slowly drifted to his paws again. "But." Azure perked up. "I cannot hold to my word if there is not communication. Do you understand?"

"Yes Lord Kra'zzerix..."

"Did you not take my words verbatim?" He turned to face Azure.

The young dragon hesitated in his answer, staring back into Kra'zzerix's red pupils. "N-No sir..."

"I understand that you and your brothers are young and have a long maturity ahead," he paused for a moment letting go of a sigh, opening his eyes he continued "What does a dragon's word mean to you?"

Azure broke away from the male's gaze to briefly ponder the notion. "...A dragon's word is.. everything that they stand on.."

Lord Kra'zzerix shook his head gently. "Not only that Azure, a dragon's word is what defines their worth, their credibility, the power and influence that they have. Without it, a dragon is just a mere winged lizard with nothing more than the drive to survive in this existence." The young white dragon blinked, not having a response. "You realize the importance of a dragon's word yes?" Azure slowly nodded. "Tell me, why did you not think that telling me that you were having difficulties flying was important?"

Azure tried coming up with a valid reason to find himself drawing blanks. "I... I don't know.."

Kra'zzerix shook his head. "One thing that you will learn in your time here, all of you; is that I am not one to tolerate actions you don't know why you did. Never let that become a habit understand?"

Azure whimpered lowly. "It won't happen again..."

"I know that it won't. I will see to it that it doesn't."

Azure fell silent. This "talk" was a lot more than a simple scolding. Not to mention Kra'zzerix's off-putting calm demeanor throughout this lecture. A part of him would have prefered Kra'zzerix to be yelling and mad.

"I'm sorry for-"

"I know you are," The dark dragon turned to the outside. "And in case your brothers didn't tell you, as you are aware these lands are not like the valley. You are to stay by me when leaving the den. I will travel with you to the valley, should you want to go. I don't take requests when hunting, which is early morning, noon, and nightfall, and you let me know if any situation occurs and I will see to it. Understand?" He glanced at the younger male.

"Yes Lord Kra'zzerix."

"Now off to sleep. I'm sure you must be tired, along with your brothers."

Azure gave a nod, raising up and padding to the nest.

Cerule and Helio made room for Azure between them.

The white dragon nestled in between his brothers.

_"You okay Azure?"_

_"Yeah... I'd just like this day to be over..."_

_"I hear you, I just hope tomorrow will be better..."_

_The three of them shuddered._

_"Ugh."_

_"We should get as much rest as possible while we can."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Good morning."_

_"Morning.."_

_"...morning..."_

The three dragons slowly nodded off and huddled closer together.

Kra'zzerix turned to the three, a slight grin found its way to his face. He closed his eyes, gently shaking his head. _There's no telling just how things will play out... It definitely won't be an easy path, given these responsibilities._ He looked out once more. _The new day awaits..in a matter of hours.._ His head rested atop his paws._ Just my luck that I had left when I did. I hadn't even had much hopes of finding any during my short search, and I ended up with three. _A slight grin came to his face_. Just a matter of time. Now the question is, how long do I keep them in secrecy before exposing them? Hmm... _Kra'zzerix pondered for a few moments before concluding in letting the matter go and allowing it to resolve itself when the time comes.

The early morning hours painted the skies outside. Kra'zzerix lie awake and in deep thought pertaining to the three dragons in his possession. The dark dragon gathered some estimations about each dragon in question. By the next day he would test his theories to either purpose them true or false.

_It's all just a matter of time... _ With that last thought, Lord Kra'zzerix fell into a light slumber. The morning slowly progressed as the four dragons slept in their spaces. Kra'zzerix kept relatively still, posted in the middle of the den, facing outwards in case an intruder decided to make an unwanted visit. The trio of Blue eyes on the other paw, shifted in their slumber multiple times and huddled closer towards another tho generate more heat between themselves.

It wasn't much longer before the rays of the rising sun washed over the land. The beams reached outwards, illuminating all the space it could. One ray had entered through the mouth of the cave and some directly on the snoozing Dark dragon lord. He grunted and shifted, having his slumber disturbed. Laying there, he slowly began to adjust to the lighting. The three white dragons slowly roused awake, shuffling and displaying some of the straw.

"It's morning," Cerule yawned as he stretched atop his brothers.

"Morning..." Azure rolled onto his back for a moment.

Helio groggily rose from the being and turned to the lying Kra'zzerix. "Right..."


End file.
